


You Bastard

by Sylv



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one thing that X knows how to do on someone's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bastard

"Happy birthday," came the announcement from the doorway.  
  
Xavier looked up from his book to see his girlfriend in the doorway. His girlfriend Raven.  _Raven_. Between the two of them, she was the  _prude_.  
  
She stood stock still, allowing his eyes to rake her body where it was only wearing lingerie, the kind with ruffles and bows and ribbons where they weren't necessary, but to make it 'fun' for whoever had the job of taking it off.  
  
"Raven!" He exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and rushing over to her. "When did you get this? I can never get you to buy stuff like them when I'm  _there_."  
  
She grinned shyly. "I had to make sure that you wouldn't find out."   
  
He whistled. "Happy birthday to me."  
  
"So, you like it?" Raven asked with a hint of anxiety in her voice, as though she needed further evidence. Xavier grinned maliciously.  
  
"Well, you could do with losing a little bit of weight..."  
  
Her hand came hard and fast. "You bastard!"  
  
He laughed whole-heartedly, wiggling his eyebrows. "I love it when you talk dirty..." he whispered, sending shivers racing down her spine.  
  
Raven attempted to keep her face straight, and her eyes flashing. "There's no way that you're getting any now."  
  
He put his hands around her waist. "Wanna bet?"


End file.
